


Don't Let Me Go

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Your relationship with Bucky might be at its end, and neither of you are sure how to handle it.





	Don't Let Me Go

It was the little, insignificant things. The quirks that made you fall in love with Bucky, the quirks that made him fall in love with you. The way he bounced his leg sometimes had been endearing. Now it annoyed the living crap out of you. He had adored when you talked to the TV as you watched it. Now he wished you would be quiet so he could hear.

But neither of you ever said anything. You just let it sit and build up. You snapped at each other when speaking, walked out of the room when the other walked in. It wasn’t the way to live.

Natasha had sat you down and told you this much. Steve had done the same with Bucky. Either break it off or try to fix it, but stop making yourselves and each other miserable. So you both decided to go on a date for the first time in…you couldn’t even remember how long it had been.

You went to the place Bucky had taken you for your first date. It was tense and uncomfortable at first. Then you asked him how his day was. He told you about everything that had happened, going into detail about some things and leaving inconsequential stuff out. When he finished he asked you the same question. You told him everything as well. The ice had been broken, and things began to flow naturally between the two of you again.

After dinner you left the restaurant in Bucky’s car, still talking. You realized you weren’t heading back to the tower.

“Where are we going?” you asked.

“There’s this place I’ve been wanting to show you,” he explained.

You were nearly bursting with curiosity, but he wouldn’t explain any further.

“Just wait and see,” he insisted. “You’ll love it.”

When he finally stopped the car at the bottom of a hill, you were a mix of confused and excited. Bucky led you up the hill, and when you reached the top you sat down on the grass.

The night sky was filled with stars. There were no city lights here to block them out, and you were able to see them stretch on for miles.

“What do you think?” Bucky asked.

“This is amazing,” you breathed.

You both admired the sky for a bit. You suddenly realized that, while tonight had been wonderful, there were still problems you had to talk about. You two had to communicate healthily, or this relationship was never going to work.

“Bucky,” you started.

“Hmm?”

“We need to talk. We can’t keep going on like we have. We need to talk through our problems. Not snap at each other, not walk out of the room.”

“I know,” he agreed.

“Then talk to me, Bucky. Tell me how you feel. About this. About me, about us. Do you want to-” you stopped abruptly. Your eyes burned and your throat felt tight. The thought of breaking up with Bucky was almost too much to bear.

“Hey, hey,” Bucky said, grabbing your hands. “Y/N, look at me. I know this has to stop. We can fix this. I want to fix this, I do. I love you so much, Y/N, I don’t want this to end.”

You smiled. “Then let’s do it.”

It wasn’t an overnight thing. It took time, it took effort. It was hard. Sometimes you didn’t think it was worth it. You wanted to quit. But you didn’t. You both got through it together. Like you always have.

It was the little things. The quirks about Bucky that had annoyed you. The quirks about you that had annoyed him. And sometimes they still do. But it was those same quirks that helped you fall right back in love.


End file.
